I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by hello.world.im.fangirl
Summary: Story 1 of Week 1 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas 2014! Something sneaky happens under the mistletoe, and only she was there to see it!


Me: Hello! This is my first gift to all my readers, kind of like an advent calendar to you guys! I'll try to post stories daily, but no promises. School's a nasty bitch. This is a post crush Romeo x Wendy fanfic, centered around their only daughter, Elyon Conbolt. Personally, she's a little cutie patootie, especially for someone I haven't seen before. Think of Wendy with cutsie pigtails and big chocolate brown eyes! Love you all, and can't wait to post a whopping 25 fanfics!

* * *

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

A small girl with dark blue pigtails and wide chocolate eyes snuck nearer to the living room. As she turned, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her mommy, Wendy Kaede Conbolt, was kissing Santa Claus? By kissing, I don't mean like warm cheek kisses or sweet boo-boo kisses. Oh no, this was the mouth-to-mouth special kiss that her daddy and mommy shared often and her daddy said she could only give to her special one when she got married. Now her mommy was giving one to _Santa_?

Now, like any self-respecting child, Elyon loved Santa Claus. I mean, who else gives out the most amazing Christmas presents _ever_, well aside from uncle Gajeel, who gave her twisted iron trinkets like circlets similar to Middle Age elven warrior princesses (shh… don't tell Mommy uncle Gajeel let her watch Game of Thrones with him), but still, she couldn't stand for being on the Naughty List. She gently scampered up the stairs, anxious to tell her father the next morning

X X X

Romeo sipped the hot chocolate he had brewed thoughtfully, messing with the tassel on his gray fleece-lined bathrobe. The fresh burst of snow had only _barely_ made it so that Ely-bear had a day off. Speak of the devil, he thought, as he heard Elyon's Yoda-padded feet (a random gift from Bixslow of all people) race down the stairs. Aiding her speed was a trail of icy-cold shadows, keeping her balance and cushioning her feet. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I've got something to tell you. Just don't get mad, okay?" Romeo arched a cautious eyebrow. The last time Ely said 'Don't get mad, okay?' was when she accidentally emptied an entire tube of crazy glue down the bathroom sink.

"What is it, bear?" Romeo asked.

"I… I saw Mommy kissing Santa! It was last night, I swear!" she blurted. Romeo fought hard not to laugh, and managed to keep a straight face.

"Mommy did that now, did she?" The small girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh, I saw it last night!"

"Last night when you were supposed to be asleep?" Romeo joked, his daughter's face reddening. He chuckled to himself and patted the five-year-old's head. "Ok, I'll go and talk to Mommy." Elyon nodded, and changed the lacrima screen channel to her favorite morning cartoons.

Wendy woke up to light butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. "Mmm… good morning babe," she mumbled, giggling at her husband's adorable attempt to be romantic.

"So, Ely-bear saw you kissing Santa, apparently…" Wendy gave him a 'you can't be serious' look. "I'm not playing," he coolly replied. Wendy blinked once, then again, and burst into uncontrollable laughter, Romeo succumbing moments later.

"Don't lie," she giggled.

"Oh, I'm not."

The Night Before…

Romeo turned around in his velvet-red suit. Atop his head was a bright red cap with white fleecy fur as its simple adornment. "How do I look?" he joked to his wife. The sky dragonslayer giggled, the tapped the pom-pom on his Santa hat.

"I personally think you look absolutely adorable!" Romeo responded by bear-hugging his woman and swooping underneath the mistletoe.

"Well what do you know? It's some mistletoe, what a surprise! You know the tradition, right?" Wendy grinned at her cheeky mate, and pressed her lips to his.

"Happy?" she breathed when they parted.

"Very. Now, help me out of this suit. I'm about to die in here." Wendy laughed (AN: yet again) and helped Romeo out of the suit. Too bad one little five-year-old didn't stay long enough to see to the end. She had a mommy to snitch on.

* * *

Me: I hope you like this first advent offering, and see you tomorrow! Expect these "offerings" to pop up late because my grades are more important. LOL luv ya, so R&amp;R!


End file.
